Hurting Love
by xmidnightxprincessx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were in love, something happened so they seperated. Now a few years later and they go to the same high school, what will happen? will they come back together?
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Hurting Love

By: Silent Tears

I know this is real short, but i'll make the next one longer...and for those of you who have read my other story i'm still working on ch.2 it will be out soon, hopefully!...i jus had to write this story to take my mind off of sumthings... i hope u enjoy this 1 2...plz review!

Chapter One: The Past

"Fine, if you don't want to be with me then don't be with me!" 13 year old Kagome yelled.

"Fine, Kagome, I don't want to be with you. I'm happy with Kikyou!" yelled 16 year old Inuyasha. "You are too young for me, you don't know what love is!"

Tears started to come down Kagome's face when he said that, but I dared not to let him see. "Fine, whatever. It just showed me how much you truely loved me...If you even did love me..."

"You wanna know the truth?! I didn't love you!" his words stung like a bee. I watched him walk away, out of my life. I saw him catch up to the girl I lost to. Inuyasha turned and looked at me, then looked at Kikyou and kissed her.

**Inuyasha's POV**

She stood there yelling at me. "Fine, if you don't want to be with me then don't be with me!" I heard her yell.

I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth. "Fine, Kagome, I don't want to be with you. I'm happy with Kikyou!" I lied. "You are too young for me, you don't know what love is!"

As much as she tried not to cry infront of me, I knew she wanted to so badly. "Fine, whatever. It just showed me how much you truely loved me...If you even did love me..."

Again, I felt stupid for saying these words but I was just so mad. "You wanna know the truth?! I didn't love you!" I walked away before I could see her cry. I was afraid if I saw her cry, I would take back all those words, and I would never be able to tell her what I so much wanted to tell her. I caught up with Kikyou and I looked back to see Kagome crying, I turned away and kissed Kikyou. I knew I couldn't be with Kagome, not now at least.

end of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2: High School Drama

Hurting Love

By: Silent Tears

Chapter Two: High School Drama

"Hey, Kagome! Girl, wait up!" yelled my friend Sango. I waited for her at my locker.

"Hey, San. What's up?" I said getting my books for 3rd period, Geometry.

"Did you hear? There's a new student, but he's a senior." she said happily. Just then before I could answer I heard a SMACK! I turned to see the senior fall down.

"Miroku...don't you ever learn?" I said shaking my head. Sango was yelling at him. "Come, Sango. Before we are late." I pulled her away.

"Argh!!...he can be so...argh!" Sango said.

"Yeah...but either way you know you like him. Come on, he's a senior...he pays more attention to you then any other girl in the school." I said.

She started to blush. "No, he doesn't...and no I don't like him! Why would I like some one that goes around flirting with other girls?" I rolled my eyes and started taking notes.

After Class

"I'll see you during lunch!" yelled Sango. Too bad we don't have 4th period together. I have music class and she has spanish. I went into class that is filled with 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th graders. I saw a new student. _He looks familiar...wonder where I've seen him before..._I thought. Then memories of Inuyasha came to my head and I quickly pushed them away.

"Okay, class. We have a new student in here. His name is Inuyasha. Everyone make Inuyasha feel comfortable in this school...Now for class to start." our teacher said.

I looked at Inuyasha. _It can't be the same Inuyasha I knew two years ago...could it? _I stopped thinking because I heard the teacher say my name. "Yes sir." I answered.

"Kagome...It's your turn to sing." the teacher said.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I sat there in class waiting for this stupid class to start. I saw a girl with waist-length black hair walk into the class. _Is that Kikyou?...no, it can't be...I ran away from her a year ago...after kagome..._ I thought. _I'm still trying to find you, Kagome...I'll always be looking for you...even though you may not know the truth...I'll find you...and when I do...I'll tell you why I had to leave you._ I heard the teacher introduce me to the class. I was still staring at the young girl who had walked into the class. "Kagome..." the teacher said. _Kagome? Is she here? _"Yes sir." the young girl that I had been staring at answered. "Kagome...It's your turn to sing." he said. _Kagome...could it really be you...the one I fell in love with two years ago?_

Regular P.O.V.

I got up and started to sing.

_All the world is but a child screaming over all your words  
No one hears your pain they're way to busy for concern (oh)  
And the days become weeks and the months turn into years  
You gotta know by now that only God sees all those tears (oh)  
When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (oh)  
When you shout about the way you feel 1000 lies that don't revel  
The true begging of the end you can make a line from here to Mars  
of those with broken dreams and scars there will never be a fix outside a savior  
When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (yeah oh)  
You can say they haven't known of hate or desire to retaliate  
there must be someone, someone we can blame  
but it's hard to put the anger down  
And hear from god not a sound  
and find a place to heal the unforgiving  
When you break and you yell and there's no one left to tell  
you have the tears of heaven and his grace will come to you (come to you)  
When you cry cause it hurts it doesn't mean that your not heard  
Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you (oh)_

I stopped singing and opened my eyes. Everyone clapped. I smiled and said, "Oh, by the way. I'm singing this Friday night at the new teen club called T-Night." Just then the bell rang and we all went to our next class. I saw Inuyasha get up and come over to me. "Hey, Kag."

"Hey, yourself. Look...I got to go. Okay. Bye." I walked out passed him. I couldn't deal with him right now.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_I guess...I deserved that. _ I thought. The bell rang for our next class to start. _Damnit...my first day here and I'm already late! _ I ran to my next class.

Regular P.O.V.

5th period flew by real quick and soon it was lunch time. I got my food and went outside and saw my friends, Sango and Miroku. Along with someone I hoped I didn't see the rest of the day...better yet the rest of my life.

I put on a fake smile. "Hey, guys. Hi, Inuyasha."

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Sango surprised.

"Yeah...I had him in my 4th period class." I said and at the same time Inuyasha said, "Yeah...we've known each other for a long time." Miroku and Sango looked confused.

"What?" Miroku was the first to ask. I looked down and said to Inuyasha, "Why do you always bring up the past?! It's over and done with!"

"No, it's not. If you just give me a chance to explain to you why I left." Miroku and Sango kept looking back and forth.

"No...I get it. You didn't love me. So, why waste your time with me?!" I threw away my food that I didn't even eat and ran away to the near by park.

_Why can't you see that you're hurting me...you have been hurting me..._I thought sadly and crashed down and started crying. Just my luck it started raining.

Inuyasha's POV

"Umm...Okay, can you please fills us in?" Sango said.

"...Um...Okay. Two years ago me and Kagome were together. We were in love and happy. Then I told her that I couldn't be with her any more. We got into this big fight about if I truely loved her...I was stupid for saying this but I just had to, so I told her no I didn't love her..." I recieved a hit on my head. "What was that for?!" I yelled.

"That's for what you did to Kagome two years ago!" yelled Sango.

"You didn't let me finish! The only reason I had to break up with her was because there was this girl named Kikyou...she told me that...if I didn't break up with Kagome and date her, then she was going to get this really powerful half demon named Naraku to kill her. You may not know this about us...but Kagome and Kikyou are both powerful mikos. I am a hanyou, which means I'm half human and half demon." I said looking at them. "Whether you believe me or not...I don't want Kagome to get hurt. After all this time...I still love her. That's why I left her, and defeated Naraku and ran away from Kikyou a year ago." They looked at me and then at each other.

"You better go tell Kagome." Sango said and got up and left.

"Yeah, dude." Miroku said. I thought about it for a little bit, then it started to rain. I ran as fast as I could in the direction Kagome went. I saw her crying on the ground. _Did I hurt her that badly?..._ I heard her singing.

Regular POV

I started singing, while crying. But I soon gave up. "Why...why did you have to come back, Inuyasha..." I said.

"Because if I didn't you would never know the truth..." I turned around to see Inuyasha.

i'm going to leave it there...so review if u want the rest. oh, btw i don't own ne of the inuyasha characters and the song she was singing is called Angels Cry by Everlife.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth, Trip to the Mall

Hurting Love

By: Silent Tears

note ...i dont own ne of the inuyasha characters...heres ch.3

RECAP

_I started singing, while crying. But I soon gave up. "Why...why did you have to come back, Inuyasha..." I said._

_"Because if I didn't you would never know the truth..." I turned around to see Inuyasha._

NOW

Chapter Three-The Truth, Plus a Trip to the Mall

"The truth..." I looked up at him through the rain.

"Yes, the truth...about why I left you two years ago." he said and walked over to me. "I didn't want to leave you...you got to believe me. If...I...If I didn't leave you, you would have gotten hurt. I would have died if I ever saw you get hurt...Kikyou said if we didn't break up I would never see you again. So...I left. Last year I finally defeated Naraku." I trembled at thought of Naraku. "I left Kikyou...from what I heard...she was killed." I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes.

"You...you left to protect me? How could you be so stupid?! I'm a miko, Yasha! I can protect myself!" I ran up to him and hugged him. I was afraid of letting go. "I love you so much...I don't want you to leave me again...please..." I cried into his chest.

"I promise you...I will never leave you. I love you. I'm sorry for saying those things that I said two years ago. It hurt for me to say them...to top it off...it hurt for me to look at you, seeing you sad and crying. I just wanted to take back all those words and hold you in my arms." he said. We stood there like that for a while. "We better get back..." he said. I let go of him and nodded. We walked back and didn't see each other the rest of the day.

After School

"Hey, Kag!" yelled Sango. I turned to look at her. "Did Inuyasha tell you?"

I nodded. "But that still doesn't mean he's off the hook..." I said with a sly smile. Sango laughed.

"Oh! Invite him to the mall with us..." she suggested. I thought about it for a moment before I nodded.

"Okay..." I smiled. "Maybe..I can get him to get Miroku to come for you to..." I laughed as I saw her blush at least four times of red. I saw Inuyasha and Miroku heading our way.

"Hey..." Inuyasha said to me.

"Hi...umm...I was wondering if you and Miroku weren't busy...do y'all want to come with me and Sango to the mall?" I asked nervously. _It's like when we were younger..._I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah..." he said. We all headed to Sango's car. We arrived at the mall. We headed straight to Hot Topic.

"Um...What are we doing here?" asked Miroku.

"We are getting clothes for Friday night. I mean, come on! It's already Wednesday!" Sango said.

"What do you mean "we"?" Inuyasha asked.

I shook my head. "You both are so dumb...Me and Sango are getting clothes because...I am the singer and lead gutiarist...while, dear Sango here, is bass gutiar." I said. We both found an outfit we wanted. We decided to spilt up and walk around the mall for a few hours. Miroku and Sango went off by themselves, leaving me with Inuyasha.

"So...have you decided what song you were going to sing this Friday?" he said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah...I'm going to sing this song called "I'm Over It" and maybe...one called "Evidence"." I said. I saw him nod in approvement.

"So..." he started but didn't finish because a boy my age with brown hair named Hojo came up to me.

"Hey, Kagome! I didn't see you during lunch...where were you?" he asked blushing. I smiled kindly at him.

"I was at the park...I'm sorry, Hojo." I said.

"She was with me!" Inuyasha said angerily. Hojo got scared and said, "Oh...Okay...I'll just see you in school tomorrow. Oh, don't forget you work tomorrow night! Bye!" and ran off.

"You work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I work. And do you have to be so mean to Hojo! He was just trying to be nice!" I said, stomping off.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he yelled running after me. He stepped infront of me and made me look at him. "I'm sorry...It's just...feh...he doesn't need to be so nice." I looked at him questionally. "What I mean is...please don't be angry with me...I don't want you to be mad at me...I've lost you once and I'm not going to let that happen again." he said and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Please..."

I looked at him surprised. _It's been forever since I have kissed him..._ I thought. "Fine...Just don't let it happen again...Okay?"

"Okay." he smiled. "So about this job. What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress at T-Night." I said.

"Really? Maybe tomorrow I'll go visit you..." he said as I rolled my eyes. I saw Sango and Miroku coming over holding hands. We gave them weird looks but didn't say anything. _Sango...you have some explaining to do..._I thought smiling. We walked out of the mall and dropped off Miroku and Inuyasha off at Inuyasha's house. I called my mom to see if it was okay to stay the night with Sango and she said yes. We walked into the house and went straight upstairs after saying hi to her parents. After we took our showers and got into our night clothes we decided to watch a scary movie. So we put on The Exorism of Emily Rose. When the movie was finished, I decided to bring up her and Miroku holding hands.

"So...About earlier..." I started.

She started blushing, "What about earlier?"

"Why were you and Miroku holding hands?" I said with a sly smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." she said.

"Yes you do! Now Sango you better tell me. You're my best friend...it hurts that you don't trust me..." I said faking being sad.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, quit being sad! Me and Miroku are together. He asked to go out with me when me and him were alone, and I told him yes." she said. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for telling me. Now let's get to bed." I said and we turned off the lights and headed to bed. _At least one of us is really happy..._with that last thought I went to sleep.

ok this chapter might not have been as umm how do i say upbeat with the rest but i gave it a try...plz review


End file.
